


Need

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo taking good care of his wanton husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

There is a look in Balin's eyes as he comes home that evening, a look that Bilbo has become familiar with after a year of marriage. It's heated but not demanding, never demanding. But needy? Oh yes, very, very needy. “What shall I do with you my dear dwarf” Bilbo murmurs fondly, caressing Balin's thick beard. Balin leans into the touch like a cat, kissing Bilbo's palm and hums happily when Bilbo gently slides two fingers into his mouth. Which is more then enough to make Bilbo in the same state of want as his husband. “shall I take you to bed perhaps?” Bilbo pretends to ponder the question, smiling at the glint of humour in Balin's dark eyes. “That would be most acceptable” Balin says with a small nod, making Bilbo laugh merrily. 

Taking Balin by the shoulder, Bilbo walks his husband to their bedchamber. Chucking at the deepening of Balin's flushed state when Bilbo caress the plump curve of his behind, close to his most hidden sensitive spot. 

Bilbo watched intently as Balin disrobes in front of him, eyes lingering on strong limbs, the fluffy cloud of his beard tumbling down his chest and belly. And as the white haired dwarf turned around Bilbo is able to freely enjoy his husbands behind, a smug smile playing at the corner of his mouth. All mine, he thinks. In a flurry of movements, he rearrange the many pillows in the bed to his satisfaction. Before he turns around towards Balin again, who is waiting patiently at the foot of their bed, his half hard prick and sizeable stones heavy between his spread legs, patiently waiting for Bilbo. Bilbo pats the pillows he has rearranged for them and Balin climb into the bed, laying down on his front with legs eagerly spread, his hips wriggling in anticipation for what he is very sure Bilbo will do to him. 

Bilbo laughs at his display “My lovely eager dwarf” he breathes out, smiling at the feeling of the warm skin under his hands, sliding from the small of Balin's back to the swell of his bum. “Let's see how long you can hold yourself this time my dear” he chuckles, kneading Balin's rear with firm hands. 

Balin's breath caught in anticipation, and then a pleased moan escaped his mouth as Bilbo parted his cheeks. Exposing his tight opening, the hobbits warm hands continued to knead his plump behind. Bilbo dipped both thumbs into the lightly white furred crack, teasing the sensitive puckered skin with gentle touches. Delighting in the way Balin moaned appreciatively, and spread his legs wider to accommodate his growing erection. His hips rocking into the pillows he lay on for support, until a warning slap to his rear from Bilbo make him still his movements.

“You'll make yourself come if you keep doing that” Bilbo chided lightly. Balin chuckled at his husbands stern voice. “I apologise my dear, I will do my best to keep still” Bilbo leaned over to kiss Balin's neck “You are quite right dear” And with that prim declaration he gave Balin's prick a little tug.

Balin sank back into the pillows, and Bilbo refocused his attention on Balin's rear. Without further fuss, Bilbo licked with the flat of his tongue across Balin's opening with slow precise movements, making Balin shudder. He repeated the action a few times, Balin relaxing from the ministrations, and his tight hole growing looser under Bilbo's tongue. Undistinguishable words in both westron and khuzdul alike were uttered when the tip of Bilbo's tongue breached the opening. Fluttering licks to the edges of his opening made Balin moan in the most wonderful way, and kisses left him breathless.

Bilbo smiled smugly against the heated skin when a well placed lick made Balin shout out, and shamelessy spread his legs and whimper for more, please more. Ever so slowly, a finger was gently pushed in, adding to the stimulation, working Balin's opening god and proper and making it necessary for him to muffle his wanton moans, and shouts of pleasure into a pillow. His thighs noticeably shaking on either side of Bilbo.

Adding another finger, Bilbo pulled his mouth away from Balin's opening. Placing gentle kisses to his husbands lovely behind. Dipping lower to pay some attention to his stones. 

Then back to Balin's loosened opening, enjoying how each kiss and lick made the sturdy dwarf shake and moan. 

“I'm not sure how long I will be able to last” Balin's words are breathless and strained. “I think you can manage for a little while longer” Bilbo said while pulling away from Balin completely. Giving him a little shove to let him know that he wanted him to turn over. Which Balin did with slow, lazy movements. Moaning softly when the pillows brushed against his hard prick.

Bilbo stood on his knees in the bed, taking in the sight of his flushed husband, who was now laying on his back, and with his erection resting against the curve of his belly. “Lovely” Bilbo murmured fondly, sliding down to lay with his head between Balin's spread legs. Encouraging Balin to pull his legs up a little, and also put one of the smaller pillows under the small of his back. Bilbo once again took a hold of Balin's plump behind and went back to making Balin groan with each probe and lick to his loosened opening. 

Loving every gasp.

Every moan.

Every whimper.

Every sound of pleasure, he could make his husband utter. 

Bilbo put a third finger inside while licking around the edges. Balin moaned long and low at the touch, feeling how close he is to having an orgasm. His prick twitched and clear strings of pre-come dripped from the tip of his thick cock to his belly. 

“I'm close my dear” His voice is no more then a murmur, breathless and slipping away. Bilbo hums against the warm skin of Balin's inner thigh “Not yet love, you can hold back a little while longer” A series of kisses to his opening has Balin squirming with the need to come, and Bilbo's tongue deep inside him almost makes him orgasm immediately. “Aye dear, I can hold back for a little while longer” Bilbo strokes this belly affectionately “Good dear”

Bilbo loves to make Balin moan and whimper like this. His opening loose and his muscles twitching under Bilbo's touches. Balin grips and pull at the rumpled sheets as Bilbo finger his opening and proceeds to take each of his stones into his mouth in turn. Quiet groans declaring how he is so very close now, spilling from the dwarf. “Not yet my dear” Bilbo utters against wet and warm skin “Not quite yet, you can hold yourself back for a little while longer can you not?” Balin squirms and whimpers, pinching at the base of his iron hard prick. “For a little while longer my dear” is gasped out admits pleasured groans. Feather like flicks of Bilbo's tongue swipe over Balin's most secret place, the hobbit smiling against the sensitive flesh. “Very good my dear”

Fingers is added alongside Bilbo's tongue again, steadily working Balin towards climax. Bilbo's own erection rubbing against the soft sheets. He is feeling close himself now. Aroused by his husbands obvious pleasure, his warm body and the taste of him, trembling against him. 

“You can come now my dear” he murmurs, caressing the sensitive spot inside Balin with sure fingers. His own climax soiling the bedding. 

Balin comes hard, as Bilbo pushed down on that spot inside inside him. The orgasm washing over him wave after wave, spilling and spilling across his chest. Bilbo continues to lick and probe at Balin's opening until his husbands orgasm subsides. Balin gasped, the sound of his own heartbeat loud in his ears and his whole body tingling. Once he had spilled, he slumped back against the pillows. Bilbo still mouthing at his loose and wet hole, seemingly content to keep it up for a while yet. Balin did not mind at all, enjoying the attention. 

Bilbo pulls away slowly, kissing a line from Balin's opening along his inner thigh, moving to nuzzle at his belly, and at last ending up in Balin's arms, fluffy white beard under his fingers and against his chin. 

“Thank you my love” 

Balin's voice is soft against Bilbo's ear.

“The pleasure is all mine my dear”


End file.
